


斑马

by shiluanmaya



Category: Sunnee杨芸晴 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiluanmaya/pseuds/shiluanmaya
Summary: 小情侣过情人节
Relationships: 我xSunnee杨芸晴 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	斑马

杨芸晴喜欢穿条纹袜，还喜欢把条纹袜露出来，不知道什么审美，像个十五六岁的学生。泰国的冬天不算冷，但地板也是凉的。杨芸晴在家不爱穿拖鞋，就穿着条纹短袜到处走。

今天是情人节，杨芸晴自告奋勇做饭，泰国菜的味邰炀吃不惯，再加上杨芸晴不超过五次下厨的手艺，唉，味蕾遭罪。

邰炀倒了杯冰可乐，在吧台看杨芸晴做饭。女朋友系着明黄色的围裙，刘海因为太长被粉色夹子固在耳边，严肃认真地对着iPad学做饭，光滑白净的小腿在裤管里晃，还穿着幼稚可爱的条纹袜，多美好的画面。如果ipad里没有传出煞风景的泰语就好了，如果做出来的饭好吃点儿就更好了。

锅碗瓢盆在厨房乒乒乓乓打了一下午仗的成果：一盆蒸海鲜，粘稠如洗发水的荧光绿蘸料，被辣椒粉包裹的凉拌木瓜丝，棕色的冬阴功汤以及分不出干稀的米饭。

“好吃！”邰炀夹了三根木瓜配着一大勺米饭塞进嘴里。不是邰哥口味怪，只因女友太可爱。眼睛圆溜溜，目光亮晶晶，谁不说好吃。当然最好吃的还是那盆啥也没放的蒸海鲜。

准确来讲，杨芸晴用期待的目光看他一天了。这是他们在一起的第二个情人节，礼物当然有，现在不能说。

“你没什么要和我说的吗？”杨芸晴装作不经意开口，用牙磨着筷子。

“老婆放心，待会我洗碗，保证完成任务。”邰炀还对着杨芸晴表演了一个油腻wink。

难道第二个情人节就不准备礼物了吗，都说中国男人得到后红玫瑰变成蚊子血，白玫瑰变成饭粘子……饭粘子……杨芸晴用筷子对着碗里不多的白米饭狠狠戳了几下。

杨芸晴洗完澡，满身水汽坐在沙发上，等邰炀给她擦头。电视上正播放米饭的多种吃法，杨芸晴越看越生气。今天她为了邰炀专门煮的米饭，她喜欢吃面，不喜欢吃米饭，可邰炀是中国人，喜欢吃米饭。不该煮饭的，不吃米饭就没饭粘子了。

“怎么又不擦头发，老了头疼有你受的。”邰炀洗漱完从厕所出来，就开始念叨杨芸晴。

“老了头疼也和你没关系，谁知道明天分不分手。”

“你在嘀咕什么呢？”邰炀站的远，听不真切。

“那你给不给我擦嘛。”杨芸晴眼睛瞪得很圆，都能看到漂亮的上目线。

“擦擦擦。”邰炀拿起干毛巾盖在杨芸晴头上，隔着毛巾温柔地摩擦发丝。杨芸晴因为专辑拍摄头发被漂黄，期间活动又各种染，回泰国前还补漂了一次，和邰炀委委屈屈抱怨漂得头皮疼。

邰炀心疼坏了，搜罗各种护发养发的产品塞给杨芸晴，杨芸晴嫌麻烦，就给杨芸晴洗了好长时间头，发质这才养好了点。

“你挡我看电视了。”

“什么脾气这么大啊？”头发擦得差不多，邰炀把毛巾扔在沙发背上，捏着杨芸晴的脸颊肉往里挤，杨芸晴被迫仰头看他。啵，邰炀对着被挤成小圆球的嘴唇亲了一口。

“又没擦唇膏啊，邰哥给你润润。”邰炀腿一跨，翻过沙发背，尽职尽责用舌头给杨芸晴润唇。

杨芸晴咬紧牙关，伸手推邰炀的肩膀，礼物不送还想啪啪，天下哪来这种好事。当然，杨芸晴高估了自己的意志力。

嘴唇被亲到水润，死皮也被滋养的服帖，杨芸晴的手早已挽上邰炀的脖子，自己放开牙关伸出舌头要亲。两条舌头缠绵，杨芸晴跨坐在邰炀腿上，隔两人的裤子用穴蹭着凸起，任由邰炀的手在睡衣下乱窜。

长腿夹着邰炀的腰被抱起扔床上时还在想，邰炀前几天不是说想和她在客厅做吗。

配合脱掉碍事的睡衣，邰炀用嘴唇撵着她敏感的耳垂，顺着下颌线啃咬舔舐胸锁乳突肌。邰炀抓住杨芸晴的手十指紧扣，另一只手在床被下摸出一个包装精美的盒子。盒子被胡乱拆开，盒边还被撕出裂缝。

“邰炀你有病啊！”杨芸晴顺着邰炀脱下内衣内裤，腿打开搭在邰炀的腰上，摇着屁股准备挨操，邰炀却又给她穿上了另一套。内衣没穿好，侧比压着乳房，邰炀边亲她的锁骨边把软肉解救出来，还拧了下小小的乳头。杨芸晴乳头小乳晕也小，但胸大，白花花的乳肉被内衣聚拢，留下一条深沟。邰炀把脸埋进去不舍得舔了几口，又含住两边的奶尖过了嘴瘾，把杨芸晴翻了一圈，让她跪在床上，附身对着杨芸晴的耳朵说：“我的小斑马。”

邰炀准备的情人节礼物是一套内衣，没带情趣，除了图案是斑马条纹外，规规矩矩。邰炀剥开湿漉漉的布料，对着穴口狠揉了几下“刚穿上怎么就湿透了。”

插进去的时候花蒂还被弄着，没扩张穴肉吞咽得有些勉强，被填满肿胀的感觉，杨芸晴泄了。穴肉贪婪吮吸的模样被肥腻的臀肉挡住，高潮时抖着向前爬想摆脱堵住穴口的东西。从穴口喷出的水一半被斑马条纹内裤吸收，一半顺着大腿向下流在床单上留下深色印迹。邰炀大拇指对准性感的腰窝，掐着杨芸晴的腰操干，真像骑马一般，把臀肉撞出浪花。

邰炀在性事上没九浅一深之类的技巧，只知道大开大合的操，狠命得往穴里桶，不管纠缠的媚肉，只顾着把甬道操开。哪怕是敏感点，也这样狠干，“宝贝，我在骑马。”

敏感点被又快又用力地干了好几下，杨芸晴听着这话忍不住夹紧性器，穴里开始抽搐，邰炀还在操她的敏感点，使坏用手心包着她的外阴磨。杨芸晴腹部酸软，喷得大腿根都在抽，手也撑不住，喃喃道：“不做小斑马了。”呜咽着倒在床上，乳尖又摩擦床单，爽的缩脚趾。

邰炀侧躺着，把杨芸晴转了半圈抱进怀里，等杨芸晴高潮完又开始干。手得了空就把内衣往上推，抓住弹出的肉开始揉，夹着小乳头掐成深红，乳肉又大又绵软。

杨芸晴眼尾潮红，眉头轻皱，内衣穿着不舒服，顶着疼，“脱……脱掉。”被干得迷迷糊糊，勾扣好久都解不开，委屈得掉眼泪。

邰炀用手指提着脱下的内裤，被骚液浸润得快要滴水，丢到地上，手抓住杨芸晴的脚踝，含着凸起的骨头舔吻。觉得快要射精时，就压在杨芸晴身上，叼住脖颈肉吸，邰炀喜欢在杨芸晴身上留下痕迹，打上记号，平时不能留，过年就变本加厉，杨芸晴锁骨上脖子上全是红痕。在肩膀上留下牙印的同时，拔出性器射在了杨芸晴的肚子上。


End file.
